Twist of Fate
by XDancingTillFlamesX
Summary: CARLISLE X OC... This story starts a few weeks before Bella arrives in Forks. Carlisle has a new assistant, but there is something different about her and no can can guess what it is... not even Alice. No Esme


**CARLISLE + OC**

**Hey Everyone!!!**

**Thanks for reading my first Twilight Fan fiction.**

**This is going to be set just before Bella moves to Forks, and as already started this is going to be a Carlisle and OC story, so sorry to say but there will be no Esme in this story.**

**Thanks heaps! Any suggestions are more than welcome**

_______________

I did not really know why I was going for the job; I just knew I really needed a summer job, to try to get some money into my bank account. My parents had decided to move to America when I was 15 we had mainly lived on the west coast, in California where my mother started a boutique she said she wanted to try and get Australian fashion over into the states. My father tried his hands at many different jobs, but none of them seemed to stick, so he ended up helping mum in the shop, as well has being a stay at home father.

Now I'm 21, and trying to get various qualifications and get use to the business, well in some sense, when I finished college I wanted to be able to open my own business, and help others in the communicate, those who people tended to forget about in time of need. I looked down at my watch I had 15 minutes to make it down to the other side of the hospital for my interview. I had decided that over the summer break I would try to gain some work in the hospital nothing major, I was just hoping for a secretary job, but they told me there was a better job available if I was interested. I had decided to put in for resume, just in case it would work out, but I doubted it seeing as I would not have had the right qualifications to work in a hospital.

I quickly sprinted through the hallways making sure I did not bump into anyone, but as a sharply turned into the next corridor, I bumped straight into someone. 'I'm so sorry, I should have slowed down'

'Yeah you should have, do you know how much damage you could have just done to me, be more careful next time' The women yelled at me, and then stalked off, around the corner into a separate room.

I felt like I had just lost all my confidence, what if I was always going to bump into people, I tended to be a bit clumsy at times, and that accident seemed to prove that to me.

I kept walking and then reached the office I needed, I waited for a few minutes and then finally walked up to the front desk. 'Hi, I'm here for a job interview'

'Oh yes, the assistant position for our main doctor here at Forks Hospital' the young girl behind the desk said. She had short black hair and porcelain white skin, and seemed quiet young.,' You just need to fill this out, and then take a seat, he should be available in about 10 minutes or so'

I quickly filled out the application in front of me, it just asked for basic things, such as name, age, DOB, emergency contact, contact details and if I was currently attending any form of schooling. Once that was done I quickly took a seat in the waiting room, I started to feel butterflies in my stomach but tried to push them aside, and think about what I was going to say if he asked me why I had applied to the position.

'Are you here for the assistant position?' The young women next to me asked.

'Yeah I am' I replied, I did not want to be rude, 'have you also applied?'

'Yes I have, but I highly doubt I will get the job, I do not think I have the right qualifications' She said. 'Oh by the way my names Annie, but I only really applied to try and get a closer look at the doctor, he is just isn't like any of the guys around here, there is just something different about him, all the women around here just instantly melt at his feet'

'Melt at his feet, I'm sure that's just an exaggeration' I said not really believing what she had said. I mean how good looking could the doctor be, I know all doctors are suppose to be cute but as if a doctor in a small town could be so quick he had all the women in town listening to his every word. I was just about to say something when our conversation was interrupted.

'Alexandria Durack, the Doctor is ready to see you' the young pixie looking girl from the desk said, so I stood up and said good bye to Annie, and followed the receptionist down the hallway and into one of the rooms at the end. 'Juts take a seat, he'll be in sec'

I walked into the room and sat down, within a few minutes, I hear d the door close behind me, and then he walked over and sat down behind his desk.

'I'm Doctor Cullen and your Alexandria' he said reaching out his hand to shake mine, I quickly put my hand in his grasp and shook hands with him, I looked up and saw what Annie was talking about, he didn't look like any of the guys I had seen in Forks since I had arrived earlier in the week.

He gave me quick smile before reaching over to look at my resume; he skimmed read, and then look back up at me with a bit of weird look,' What are you studying at the moment?'

'I'm currently studying biology but I want to change next semester to Veterinarian science 'I said look up at his first taking in his pale skin and unusual eye color, but before I started to stare to deeply I asked me another question.

'And you want to work here at the hospital?' he asked, not really looking up from the sheet of paper in his hands.

'Yeah I'm really just looking for experience at the moment' I replied hoping that seemed like a good enough reason for applying to be his assistant.

He asked me a few more questions and stood up and reached over to shake my hand. 'I'm sure we'll be in touch soon' he said as he walked over to open the door for me.

I smiled back and said thanks before leaving his office.

The girl from the front counter looked up as I walked past and smiled, I returned the smile with a wave and then headed out to the car park, and headed to the diner to grab something to eat.

Carlisle's POV

I sat in my office, twenty minutes after she had left… I kept thinking about her, there was just something different about her, I knew I couldn't be in love, but I knew I could feel myself falling for her. It had only been a few minutes in an interview but she seemed so much older and wiser.

I was taken out of my trance when my door flung open…

Alice bounced through the doors and almost crashed into my desk but was able to stop a few millimeters before it.' So how was she???'

'She seemed quite nice, but I don't think she will have the right qualifications for the job Alice' I said, with a slight sigh.

'You could always train her??' Alice said, knowing it was possible to train an assistant in a few short days.

'Alice I don't want you meddling in anything ok? You know what happened last time you meddled' I said with a slight chuckle.

'I don't meddle thanks, I just try and help out where ever I can' she said with one of her perfect smiles.

'Just finish up outside, I'll be done in 10' I said standing up and closing the door after she left.

I flipped through a few papers and found the number I needed, I quickly dialed and waited for someone to pick up.

'Hi Alexandria' I asked hoping I had the right number.

'Yeah this is me' she answered and waited for me to respond

'I just wanted to say that you got the job' I said, hoping I was doing the right thing.' I'll see you tomorrow morning at 8'

* * *

Hope you liked the first Chapter.

Any suggestions are welcome


End file.
